


wait a minute. are you jealous?

by edgeofthewall



Series: bellarke tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofthewall/pseuds/edgeofthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" and "YOU DID WHAT?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait a minute. are you jealous?

Bellamy could have sworn he’d stayed silent. The “YOU DID WHAT?!” he’d screamed in his head was for him, and him alone. But the way Clarke had jumped, and the way she was looking at him now with a mixture of amusement and surprise told him that no, he’d actually shouted out loud, and yes, he very much hoped some freak accident would cause him to spontaneously combust any second now.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Why would he be jealous? What possible reason could he have to be jealous of the fact that Clarke had apparently posed naked for an art class at the local university today?

Jealous? Him? Haha, good joke, tell it again.

"Absolutely not. I’m just… surprised."

Clarke wasn’t convinced, evident in the way she raised a single eyebrow at him as she sipped her drink and fuck, he was distracted by the way her lips looked when she did that and she was giving him a knowing sort of smile as she licked her lips to get rid of the whiskey sour that remained there and he hated her. He hated Clarke Griffin so much, especially her stupid lips.

"I’ve always been the one sketching the nude models. I thought it might be fun to give the other side a chance for one."

"You know, most people watch a movie or read a book or go to a bar when they want to have fun," Bellamy said in a strained sort of voice, having trouble focusing as he imagined Clarke in a soft, cotton robe, and how it would pool at her feet when she dropped it.

"I’m at a bar right now, aren’t I?" Clarke spun around on her bar stool to prove a point, and Bellamy relaxed a little. It was easier to resist her when she was being cute, instead of annoyingly sexy. "Having a blast with my incredibly jealous friend, Bellamy."

Had he mentioned how much he hated her?

"Clarke, I’m not-"

"Look, I took a picture of the best sketch." She had her phone shoved in front of his face, completely calm as she showed him a picture of a sketch of her completely naked body. 

He felt his face grow hot, and his body tense up again, and yeah, okay, he was really, really jealous. The sketch was lovely, but didn’t even begin to do her justice. When he’d first seen her in a bikini, he’d taken a break from gaping to actually remember some details about her body. The artist who had done this drawing had completely forgotten the smattering of freckles she had just above her left hip.

"That’s great, Clarke. Lovely. My brain is melting out of my ears."

She grinned as she pulled her phone back, scrolling through her camera roll. “This one was pretty good, too, but my hair came out too much like ringlets instead of waves, look-“

Bellamy cut her off with a kiss. It was sloppy, the result of kissing her midsentence, but she caught up to him easily, kissing him back in a way that said this was exactly what she had wanted, and that he was a total sucker.

He would claim that title happily.

"Can’t I just see the real thing?" Bellamy said softly when he pulled away, brushing his nose against hers lightly.

"Only if you buy me whatever it is you’re drinking. It tastes great on your lips."

He didn’t hate Clarke Griffin all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm incredibly happy with how this one came out, honestly. i love writing a bellamy who's pissed off that he likes clarke, because he totally blames it on her.


End file.
